The Wrong Fight
by Temporary Love
Summary: Takes place after CoLS. I guess you could say there are spoilers. Jace and Clary know Sebastian is coming back for them, they just don't know when. Sebastian/Clary and Clary/Jace. I'm not good at summaries so... Please give it a try and R&R! DianaSoren
1. Chapter 1 The Wrong Fight

"Do you think he'll come for us?" Clary asked Jace. A dark look passed Jace's face. "Honestly, Clary?" She nodded. "Yeah. I think he will." Jace paused. "But as you said, we're just his winning prizes." Clary leaned into her boyfriend. "But he can kill you now." She pointed out. Jace smiled. "That wouldn't do him much good. Killing me, there'd be no satisfaction. I wouldn't be hurt." Clary looked up at him. "Wouldn't be hurt? Jace, you'd be _dead._" There had been a time, two actually, where she had thought Jace was dead. She couldn't handle him being "dead" for a third and final time. "Clary," Jace began. "If Sebastian was looking to hurt me, he would kill _you_." Jace leaned down and kissed Clary gently. The kiss reminded her of when she and Jace were in Sebastian's magical apartment and the real Jace was with her. When that memory flew away, a horrible memory from the day after flooded her mind. She pushed Jace away. "What's wrong?" Jace asked with concern. Clary took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you Sebastian and I had a fight, and that's why I was covered in blood?" Jace nodded. "Well, during the fight, and after, Sebastian did some things." Anger flashed in Jace's eyes. "What did he do, Clary?" Clary cupped her hand over Jace's ear and told him everything.

—

Jace was yelling. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" He jumped of the bed, where they'd been sitting and walked across the room. "YOU'RE HIS _SISTER_!" Clary flinched at the fact. Jace looked over to her. "I'm sorry. I just..." He trailed off. Clary nodded. "Jace, I get it. I was there." Jace gripped his stele harder. "What if you weren't strong enough to fight back? What if you didn't know how?" Clary ran over to him. "But I did know, Jace! You taught me how to fight back! You're the reason I could!" Jace stared at her. "I swear, Clary the first chance I get, I will kill him."

—

Sebastian sat on the couch in the living room of his fathers apartment. Clary was smart, he thought, to make a rune like that and _almost _destroy the apartment. It wasn't easy to find it again. He smiled. But it will be easy to find Jace and Clary. Sebastian thought of the day he and Clary had their little fight. "Do you really think there's a place on this earth you could go where I couldn't find you?" He had taunted his sister. 'There wasn't' he thought. Because he had already found her.

—

She had sent Jace to bed since he needed the rest. She told him in the morning they would do whatever he wanted as a date. He smiled and agreed. Clary walked up to her bedroom. They had inhabited the Institute, 'they' being Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle and Alec. Because Magnus and Alec broke up, they didn't feel welcome at Magnus' anymore. Alec, Izzy, Jace and Simon were going to live here anyway, so Clary begged her mom to let her go. In the end, Clary won. She pulled off her t-shirt and replaced it with a lime green tank top. She decided to leave her jeans on. On her way to her bed, she paused in front of the mirror. She still had her small body, but her arms were built up a small bit. She wanted to train more so her-

"Looking beautiful as always, little sis." A voice whispered in her ear. Clary froze. "No." She whispered under her breath. Clary turned and saw a familiar toned body with faded markings. "Sebastian." She stated. Sebastian grabbed her wrists and pulled her off her feet. "Oh yes, little sister. Oh yes."

"Get out." Clary stammered. Sebastian let out a chuckle. "Really? Is that a way to greet your big brother?" Clary felt sick. The last time she was alone with Sebastian... "How about a kiss? I'm sure families do that." Sebastian brought his mouth down on hers, hard. Clary struggled against Sebastian. She remembered the time where Sebastian did this to her before. Clary shuddered. He had her hands in his so she couldn't hit him and he was pushing his body up against hers so her legs were useless. All she could do was keep her mouth closed and try to escape. Clary ducked her head. When Clary found her voice she said "I'm not sure that's how _normal _siblings kiss." Sebastian snorted. "I'm not sure we're considered 'normal', little sister." Clary fought the urge to throw up. "What's wrong, sis? You look upset." He asked with fake concern. "I'm trying to decide whether I should call Jace or Simon. Or both." Sebastian's grip on her wrists tightened. "Now, now. Lets not rush hasty decisions. Instead, lets enjoy the moment." He detached himself from the wall and walked over to the bed, carrying Clary with him. "Never." She spat at him. Sebastian ignored her and laid her down on the bed. Sebastian looked at her hungrily. Clary felt dizzy. Just as Sebastian was about to roll on top of her, Clary kneed him in a place she knew hurt. She had the element of surprise so Sebastian crumpled. She flew off the bed and ran down the dark hallway, trying to find her voice, trying to scream. But nothing came out.

Clary had almost reached Jace's room when a dark figure jumped in front of her. She opened her mouth and silently screamed. Sebastian grabbed her by the shoulders and started to drag her back to her room. Clary quickly ran through Jace's steps on how to win a fight. She must have forgot to ask him about how to defeat and perverted older brother. She hesitated for a moment, then executed a perfect backflip. On the way down, she thought she heard her foot connect with Sebastian's face. Sebastian's nose instantly gushed blood. Clary swung a punch toward Sebastian's head. Right before it made contact, Sebastian caught it. "Little sis, I think you may have picked the wrong fight."

—

_Jace stood above Clary's bed, watching her sleep. A dark, hooded figure swooped in through the window. "Jace." The figure greeted him. "Jonathan." Jace replied. "I didn't know you were coming." Jonathan looked up. "Neither did I." He replied. "But this needs to be done tonight." The dark figure, Jonathan passed a sharpened knife to Jace. Jace stared at the blade. "Of course" Jace responded. And he drove the dagger through Clary's heart. _

Jace woke with a panic. It was just a dream, He told himself. Clary was alright. He looked at the clock. _4:02AM. _Jace decided he wouldn't go back to sleep. He pulled on a pair of jeans and went into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and his arms. When he turned the water off he heard a faint sound. A muffled scream. Jace quickly ran out into the hallway and down to Clary's room. "Stop moving." A harsh voice whispered. Jace heard a zipper being undone and a quiet cry of protest. That's it. He flung open the door and saw Clary sitting on the bed. Her tank top was thrown across the room and her jeans were slid past her waist. A hand was over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. A name formed on Jace's lips. "Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2 Heroic Kiss

**A/N I'm glad everyone liked chapter one! This chapter is a little bit shorter but… anyway. **

**Disney4ever: Thank you so much for that awesome review! You made my day! So without further ado, Chapter 2 is dedicated to Disney4ever.**

Jace ran forward quickly. His hands were in fists and he looked ready to punch Sebastian. Unfortunately, Sebastian was quicker and leaped aside, leaving Jace hitting air.

"Aw, is the heroic boyfriend saving the day again?" Sebastian taunted. "Why not let Clary save herself?" Jace's eyes flashed with anger. "I mean, isn't it _tiring _always looking after her like this?" Sebastian went on.

He turned to look at Clary, but for a moment too long. Jace punched Sebastian squarely in the jaw. "You get the hell away from her." Jace's voice full of anger. Sebastian rubbed his jaw. Then he stared at Jace, an amused look on his face. "Is that jealousy, I hear?" Sebastian smirked. "You're just jealous ofme because I _slept _with Clary!" Sebastian clapped his hands. "And you didn't. Or at least when you did, you weren't really you—" "Shut up!" Jace yelled.

He lunged for Sebastian, dagger in hand. Sebastian sidestepped. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a weapon; they rested on Clary's knife that was carelessly thrown across the room. Clary saw where he was looking. She sprung off the bed and ran for it. She reached out for it and almost had it in her grasp. Then Sebastian grabbed her by the waist and flung her to the side. "Nice blade." He picked up the knife. When Sebastian turned, Jace was standing in front of him, dagger pointing to his throat. "Nice try." Jace said. Clary could hear his voice becoming furious. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and chuckled. With a grand sweep of Sebastian's arm, Jace's dagger went flying. "Fine then." Jace didn't take his eyes off Sebastian. "I'll just use my hands." He swung and Sebastian ducked.

Sebastian hit him in the stomach, hard. Even a winded Jace was a good fighter. He executed a perfect backflip and landed, poised and ready to go. "Jace!" Clary yelled. She pointed to his knife, still laying on the floor.

Sebastian turned to Clary. "Shut up, you stupid girl." His hand flew across her cheek, leaving a red mark. "Don't touch her!" Jace yelled. "Ever again." It was like Jace was a father trying to put his son to bed. No matter how many times you threaten the kid, he just keeps getting up again. "Oh. You mean, like this?" Sebastian slapped Clary a second time. Clary whimpered. "Poor girl. Poor, stupid girl."

He went behind Clary and lowered himself. "You know." He whispered in her ear. "You never really destroyed the apartment." He stroked Clary's hair once and disappeared.

Jace ran over to Clary. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yeah. I was pretty much useless in the fight though. But you..." She pointed to the gash across Jace's cheek. "I'll be alright." He said quickly. "Let's pray that son of a bitch won't ever come here again." Clary laughed softly. "That bitch is my mom, you know." Jace smiled grimly at her, "Fine. We'll call him a bastard." Then he swooped down to kiss her.

**A/N so I hope you liked it. It wasn't one of my best but I enjoyed writing it. Please R&R!**

**~DianaSoren~**


	3. Chapter 3 A better Distraction

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are so sweet! This chapter goes out to Bony99! Thank you!**

"Wait so he was here? In this house?" Alec asked for a third time. "Technically, this is an institute." Jace replied. Isabelle put her hands on her hips. "Jace! This is not a time for jokes!" She accused. Clary sat there in the middle of their circle, without input in the conversation.

Jace put his hands up. "Sorry, sorry. Jeez, I thought we could all use a joke." Isabelle glared at him. "Clary, your boyfriend is no use to us. Why don't you tell us what happened." Clary shook her head. "Sorry, Is. I don't really feel like reliving that particular moment." Jace shrugged. "Obviously she doesn't. Her brother tried to do _it _with her!" Jace's voice rose and octave. "Where the hell is Simon? He's supposed to be here, isn't he?"

Isabelle checked her phone for a millionth time. "I think he's running late." Alec's eyebrows shot up. "What is it with you and Simon?" He asked. "Are you dating or what?" Isabelle shot a lethal glare at him. "Guess the answers 'or what'." He muttered. Clary grinned just a bit. "So... Where are we going to move Clary?" Jace asked. "Move me? I thought I was staying in the institute!" Clary protested. Jace shook his head. "Clary, this is the first place he'll look for you again. You can't go to your moms house either. He'll think you're there next."

Isabelle shot up from the couch. "Simon's!" Jace, Alec and Clary all looked confused. "She could stay at Simon's place!" Jace disagreed, Isabelle fought back. Alec, being smart, decided to stay out of it. "C'mon Jace! He'd know you'd never let her stay at Simon's place!" That was true. 'None of them are saying his name.' Clary thought. 'People just ruin names, I guess.' Jace was looking at her expectantly. "Are you okay with it?" Clary nodded. Why wouldn't she be okay with it? Simon was her best friend.

Isabelle clapped her hands. "Oh Clary! We'll have so much fun! Sleepovers every night! I practically live there anyways. I'd do your makeup..." While Isabelle rambled on, Alec made a face. "You practically live there? Yeah, sure doesn't sound like a couple to me." They all laughed, including Isabelle. Well, until a better distraction came along, this would have to do.

**A/N sorry it wasn't so long… But it had to be done **** R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes are Made

The move into Simon's house was easy. Clary didn't have many things to bring over.

Toothbrush

Hairbrush

Pillow

Clothes

Stele

That was it. Simon was happy I was staying with him. Before Jace and Alec left, Simon and Jace talked about something for a long time while Alec sat on the couch staring at a wall.

"What were you talking about?" Clary asked Simon. "What? Who?" Was his intelligent response. Clary sighed. "With Jace, dummy." Simon turned a light shade of pink. "Oh, um we were just talking about Sebastian and uhh…" Clary spot the lie, but she didn't call him on it. "Okay, so what are you and Izzy doing later? Maybe we could go to Taki's or something." She suggested. Simon shrugged. "I don't know. I think Izzy and I were going to the movies." Clary felt a pang of disappointment. Simon recognized it right away. "I'm sure Izzy won't mind if you come along." He told her. Clary waved him away. "Nah. You two have your fun. I'll make Jace take me. And if he can't go I'll do something with Alec." Simon laughed. "With Alec? You're kidding me, right?" Clary frowned. "No. Why not?" Simon ignored her. "Simon!" Isabelle called from outside. "You ready?" Simon shouted a quick yes. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Clary shook her head. "I'm sure. Besides, I wouldn't get to watch much of the movie with you two starring in your own romantic story." Simon winked and walked away. "Be careful, Clary, Call if you need something." Clary nodded and watched Simon walk out the door.

Clary flopped on the couch and started flicking through channels. Storage Wars, Cake Boss, Teen Mom 2. None of it was interesting. Maybe she would call Jace and rent a movie. She picked up the phone to call him when someone knocked on the door. "Jace must've known." She smiled. She flung open the door and realized her mistake too late.

It wasn't Jace who was at the door.

**A/N A nice little cliffhanger for you there. Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! **

**R&R!**

**~DianaSoren~**


	5. Chapter 5 One Simple Request

**A/N Hey ya'll! Thanks for coming back! Here is chapter 6:**

Clary sighed in relief when she realized it was only Alec at the door. "Alec?" Clary looked at him. "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you were..." Alec shook his head. "Hah, no. I'm not him. Jace heard Simon and Izzy were going out so he wanted to see if you were okay." Clary nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Um, why didn't Jace come? Why'd he send you?" She asked abruptly. Alec laughed. "Don't want me here? Yeah, well Jace had to be somewhere." Clary decided Alec would've told her where Jace went if he knew, so she didn't push the matter. Just as Alec was about to leave, Clary tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Alec turned with a surprised look on his face. "With me?" He pointed to his chest. Clary nodded. "Look, Alec. I know aren't the best of friends but I really need someone tonight. It's been tough." Alec nodded thoughtfully. Clary quickly added, "Plus I'm dating your best friend and your sister's dating mine so I think we should spend some time together." Alec smiled at this. "Well, some other time we will. I have a hot date… I mean I'm going out with Magnus." Clary smiled thinly. Alec saw her discomfort with being home alone. "I'll phone Jace. He'll be home soon. Then _he'll _watch a movie with you. Much better than me." Clary couldn't lie to Alec. She blushed and smiled.

He walked down the damp streets of Brooklyn. His arm tinged with slight pain from the runes he had drawn previously. Jace Herondale was doing something _everyone _had told not to do. "Sebastian?" He called out into the darkness. He was replied with silence. Instead, he felt a cold knife's blade on his neck.

Clary checked her phone again. _No New Messages_ her inbox said. She sighed. After a few minutes of hesitation she decided to text him.

_Hey Jace. _She typed. Before she could change her mind she hit send. The answer came almost instantly. _Hey Clary. _Clary texted him back rapidly. _What's up? Alec came over and said you went out. _Again, the answer came quickly. _Yeah. I did. Actually, I'm in a bit of trouble. _Clary's heart pounded. Trouble? Instead of texting back, she decided to phone him.

"Hey Jace!" She said in the receiver. "Clary." A voice that wasn't Jace's replied. Clary froze. "Where's Jace?" She demanded quietly. Clary heard a tsk tsk noise on the other end. "At least say hi to me first." The voice answered coolly. "Where's Jace?" She repeated. "Well, if you're going to be like that I won't tell you." Clary felt like screaming some nasty words into the phone. "Fine." She answered instead. "Hey Sebastian." She spit out his name. "How's it going? While you're at it, WHERE'S JACE?" She heard Sebastian laugh. "I was having a wonderful day, actually. I went to London and had some excellent food there. The waitress was really hot, but not my type."

"Sebastian. Where the hell is Jace?!" Clary raised her voice. "Oh, he's hanging in there. On a thread if you know what I mean." Clary swallowed. "Don't hurt him." She got out. She heard Sebastian whisper something to someone else on the other end. "Jace wants to talk to you, Clary dear." Clary felt her heart stop. "Jace? Jace? Are you okay? Oh my God, Jace!" Jace answered quietly, "Clary. I-I'm fine. Just don't do what he says." He said harshly. Clary heard a hard slap across someone's skin. "No!" Clary yelled.

Sebastian was back on the phone. "So, dear sister. Do you want Jace to return to you healthy and alive… Because if you don't cooperate I could always send him in a casket." Clary whimpered. "No, don't hurt him. Just- just please send him home. Please." She begged. She could see Sebastian smiling his crooked, evil smile now. "Okay, Clary. I'll do that for you. If you do this one small thing for me." Clary said nothing, but Sebastian kept talking. "If you want to see dear Jace-y again, this is what you have to do."

**A/N Another cliffhanger? Yep! I love leaving you guys wondering. :***

**So one simple request from me: Can you all review my story? Even as a guest. **** I love reading all your reviews because it makes me feel **_**SPECIAL! **_**To all you amazing people who review every chapter I LOVE YOU! You make my day! Also, how do you like my new name? Hope you weren't confused when I updated! **** Okay, Love you all!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 The Trade

A/N thank you guys for the reviews! I hope I kept you wondering! This one goes out to:

Clace13- You are amazing! You made my day! Thank you so much!

MaiaIsabel- You are so sweet! Thank you so much! You made my day! :*

Clary had just pulled the black sweater over her head when the door flung open. "Izzy?" Clary sputtered. Isabelle Lightwood smiled her famous smile that made all the boys —and some girls— swoon. "Hey, Clary!" She threw her jacket over a chair and hugged Clary. "You weren't going out, were you?" Clary wondered if she should tell Izzy where she was headed. "Alec got ahold of Jace. He won't be home until late, though." Clary's heart pounded against her ribs. "Alec.. Heard from Jace?" Isabelle looked at Clary funny. "Yeah..." Clary's pulse quickened. "When?" Isabelle made a face. "I don't know. A couple minutes ago." Clary looked at her phone. Her conversation with Sebastian started at 7:02. "Can you tell me the exact time?" Isabelle looked at Clary like she belonged in a mental hospital. "7:00. Alec hung up right before I left. I left at 7. Look, I don't see why the exact time matters. Jace said he'd be home later." Clary controlled her emotions. Just barley, but she did. "Look, Izzy. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour." Isabelle frowned. "But I broke my date with Simon for you." Clary shrugged. "Call him. He'll still go with you." Isabelle looked shocked at Clary's response. Before Isabelle could protest, Clary ran out the door.

Sebastian glanced at Jace. "It's so sweet how much she loves you." He told him. Jace made a sound, unrecognizable to the English language. Sebastian smiled. "I must've hit you pretty hard if you can't talk." Jace tried to sit up, but failed. He found his voice anyway. "Where did you tell her to meet you? What are you going to do to her?" Sebastian smoothed out his shirt. "Right here so you can see. And you're just going to have to wait and see." Sebastian winked.

Jace glared at him tiredly. "Tell me what you're going to do." Sebastian sighed. "Not that, Jace. Not yet anyway. I've always wondered why Clary's so good at it, too. I mean, you were her first boyfriend, right? Well, obviously when you two are alone you go at it but that shouldn't give her that much experience." Jace struggled with his next sentence. "Fuck you." Sebastian smiled evilly. "No, I'm pretty sure Clary will do that for me."

Clary checked the directions Sebastian had texted her for the 100th time. She ran down Dashner Ave and made a right turn. A few more turns and she was exactly where Sebastian told her to be. She stood there, her red hair flying in the wind. She had a stele in hand and her knife in her pocket.

"Sebastian!" Clary called with more power in her voice than before. A familiar body stepped out of the shadows. His light coloured hair barely moved out of place, even with the wind. His mouth turned upward into a diabolical smile. His eyes danced over Clary's body. From her face to her chest to her legs then to her chest again. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern had not changed. "Sister, darling. How nice to see you." Clary stared pointedly at Sebastian. "Where is he? Where's Jace?" She scanned the alley for another body. "I sent him off with some vampires, just in case you didn't come." A wave of panic washed over Clary, making her feel dizzy. "V-vampires? Sebastian, they'll hurt him! We had a deal!" Anger rose in her voice. Sebastian's eyes twinkled. "God, sister. Take a joke. He's right over there."

Clary ran over to where Sebastian pointed, dropping her stele along the way. Sure enough, Jace was there, sitting in the corner. Jace had bruises on his face and slashes of red blood everywhere. "Jace, Jace it's me! Jace, it's me!" Clary rested her hand on Jace's shoulder. "What have you done to him?" She demanded Sebastian. "I got bored waiting for you, so I made my own fun." Clary breathed heavily. "I ran... The entire way here. As fast as I could." She told him. Sebastian shrugged. Clary turned back to Jace. "Jace, please Jace!" She begged. Jace uncurled from his position and looked at Clary. "You shouldn't have come." He told her flatly. At any other time, Jace would've yelled at her for being stupid. But he would've regretted it. Clary saw the dead, betrayed look in his eyes. "I couldn't... I couldn't just leave you here."

Clary heard a sigh from behind her. "Okay, enough with the sappy stuff." Sebastian said. "Clary, if you want Jace back I told you you had to do something for me." Clary nodded. Sebastian smile faded for a second, as if he wanted Clary to put up a fight. But it returned quickly. "A sacrifice for a sacrifice. A trade." Clary didn't understand but Jace did. "No! Clary, no!" He yelled. Clary looked Sebastian in the eye. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean," Sebastian started. "I am willing to trade another person for Jace." Clary understood now.

"Yes. Sure. Of course. You can have me, now let Jace go." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You think to highly of yourself, little sis. It would be to easy for you to trade yourself. No, I want..." Sebastian thought about it for a moment. "I want the daylighter." Sebastian smiled as if he just figured Out what he was talking about. "Yeah. Bring me Simon Lewis, the daylighter if you want me to release Jace."


	7. Chapter 7 Isabelle's stares and glares

**A/N hey guys! Thanks for following and favoriting and reviewing! I'm so happy I have 1050 views on my story! Yesterday I had 800 something. I don't like this chapter as much but tell me what you think. :* **

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

**- Temp Love**

Isabelle was furious. Clary had called Isabelle and Simon over so she could tell them about Jace. When Isabelle heard what this was about she immediately called Alec. Alec had taken a while to get here, since he was on his date with Magnus. They all sat in Simon's living room, where Clary had just finished telling them where Jace was and Isabelle was yelling.

"CLARY!" She screamed. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?! I SAW YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOU LEFT!" Alec placed his hand on Isabelle's shoulder in poor attempt to calm her down. Clary put her face in her hands. "I'm not finished." Clary muttered quietly. When she raised her eyes, Isabelle was glaring at her. "You're not... Finished?" Clary shook her head. "No. Sebastian asked me for a trade."

Isabelle looked as if she was going to lash out at Clary at any time. "Izzy, calm down." Alec whispered. "A trade? Stop being so damn mysterious, Clary. Just tell us." Isabelle snapped. Clary blushed. "Sorry, I... Sebastian will trade Jace for Simon." Simon, who had no input on the conversation didn't even flinch. "Finally I'm worth something." He murmured. Isabelle shot a death stare at him. "Why would he want Simon?" Clary shrugged. Isabelle snapped her fingers. "Phone him!" "I'm not phoning him!" "You have to! For Jace!" Clary sighed. "I don't want to talk to him, Izzy. I can't."

Isabelle frowned. "Fine. I will." Isabelle pulled out her own phone and dialed Jace's number.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hey there. It's me, the amazing Jace. I am obviously too busy to answer the phone so leave a message. Or press one to invite me on a date. Press two if you want to touch my mangoes. Press three—" Isabelle snapped the phone shut. Clary looked at her. "How many people press two?" Simon answered instead. "I'd say about 4." When he saw the weird looks he was getting, he expanded. "I mean, when we went grocery shopping 4 girls wanted to touch his mangoes." Clary ignored his comment and turned back to Isabelle. "So what are we going to do?" Isabelle's eyes darted between Clary, Simon and Alec. Simon spoke first. "I say we do it. I mean, I have this—" He dropped his hand when he realized the Mark of Cain was gone.

Isabelle looked at Clary, eyes pleading. "Please try and phone him." Clary swallowed. Instead of answering, she picked up her phone and dialed Jace's number. Sebastian picked up on the first ring. "Hello, dear sister. What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call? Perhaps you would rather come visit? I have a delightful view of a dying boyfriend." Clary fought back tears. "Sebastian, is there anything else you would trade Jace for?" A moment of silence. Then he replied. "Nope. I'm afraid not. This is so very hard for you, isn't it?" Clary didn't respond. She looked up at the others and shook her head. Isabelle clenched her fists. 'Tell him we'll go to the Clave." She mouthed. Clary spook clearly into the phone piece. "We will go to the Clave with this." She could see Sebastian shaking his head. "Remember last time you went to the Clave? Didn't turn out so well, did it?" There was a pause. "Next time you phone me, you better have an answer." And then Sebastian hung up.

Clary looked depressed. "He doesn't want anything else, he wants Simon. He doesn't care about the Clave. It's like he's not scared of them. And the next time we phone he wants an answer." Isabelle nodded. Simon yawned enthusiastically. "Well, this was fun. But I am extremely tired so..." He got up and walked towards his bedroom. "'Night guys!" He called before shutting his door. Isabelle stood up. "We are not done discussing this. I will be back tomorrow." She grabbed Alec's wrist and led him out the door. Clary was too tired to move, so she just passed out on the couch, dreaming of Jace and Simon and Sebastian. And how Sebastian would go to any lengths to hurt Clary.


	8. Chapter 8 The Devil You Know

**A/N Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry! Its been so long since I uploaded and I feel terrible.**

**Tbh, I never got that spark of inspiration. Well, heres chapter 8! And I swear I will upload chapter 9 ASAP.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**-Temporary Love-**

"Simon, no. Definitely not." Isabelle burst.

Clary, still tired from being woken up half an hour ago, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there's no way I'm giving you to _him._"

Simon shrugged. "Why not? You do love him."

Clary stared at him, mouth open. "Are you kidding me, Simon? I love you too."

Isabelle patted Simon on the arm. "And what about me? I love you."

Simon smiled thinly at her. "Clary, I don't see the problem. You get Jace, let him recover and then come save me. He's more use to you than I am."

Clary stood up and gestured to the empty air beside her. "Hey Simon, you're good friend No is here." Clary said, remembering what he told her once.

Simon laughed silently at the joke.

A phone rang and everybody jumped.

"Clary?" Isabelle looked toward her friend. Clary looked down to her cell phone. The caller ID read _Unknown Number_. Clary answered the phone quickly before she changed her mind.

"Clary!" The voice on the other end greeted.

Clary looked up at Isabelle, who knew what the look meant. Simon put his head in his hands.

"Have you taken any consideration into my very generous offer?" Sebastian asked her.

"Is there anything else you want?" Clary knew the answer, but she needed to confirm it.

"Well, no. Oh look, Jace wants to talk to you!"

Clary felt her heart stop when she heard the broken voice of her boyfriend. "Clary?" He asked.

Clary felt tears well up in her eyes. "Jace, Jace I am so sorry."

Isabelle's eyes shot up at the mention of Jace's name. 'Is it really him?' She mouthed.

Clary nodded, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Clary, don't be sorry. _I'm _sorry. I-I tried to protect you when protection wasn't needed." The Shadowhunter sputtered.

"Jace… Jace what do I do?" She whispered into the phone.

"Give the daylighter to Sebastian." A voice that was definitely not Jace's told her.

Clary felt fireworks of anger and hatred explode inside of her.

"Talking about yourself in 3rd person makes you seem more crazy." She finally told him.

"More crazy?" Sebastian asked with faux-hurt. Clary could see him holding a hand to his heart, mocking her.

"Yes, more crazy, you sick creep."

"Ooh, that's going to cost you."

Clary hurt a soft thud and a cry of pain. "No! Don't touch him!" She screamed into the phone, aware of the looks Isabelle and Simon were giving her.

"Clary, Clary, Clary." He scolded her. She fought back more tears.

"Please. Don't touch him, please." She pleaded.

"Our conversation has become boring, sister. I'll check in on you later." And the phone went dead.

"UGH!" Clary screamed as she kicked an empty chair.

Simon tried for some humor by saying "Don't hurt No." but nobody laughed.

Clary, close to strangling someone, grabbed her coat. "Izzy, I-I want to go for a walk. Do you want to come?" Isabelle Lightwood smiled and took Clary's arm. "Of course."

Isabelle shot an apology look towards Simon, who shrugged.

The door closed behind the two nephilim, leaving Simon alone with his thoughts.

Simon stared at Clary's cell phone. She had forgotten it at his house when she went for the walk.

_One call. _Simon thought. _One call and Jace would be back with Clary._

Simons plan was fool proof. He'd trade Jace with himself, Jace would recover and the shadowhunters would come retrieve him. Easy.

Simon narrowed his eyes. _One call. _

Simon picked up Clary's phone.

He searched her _Recently Called_ list and called the unknown number.

Then Simon made a deal with the devil.


End file.
